cyber_hero_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cyber Hero: World Mission
'Cyber Hero: World Mission'is an upcoming third Cyber Hero video game that is only available in Android, iOS, and Nintendo 3DS. It is a third sequel to Cyber Hero: Mission Earth 2nd which is used the same game engine. Unlike the previous games, this game is solely based on Cyber Hero: Generation C which their story is alternated. The iOS and 3DS versions added a new feature called VS Mode which players allow to battle either other players or CPU. In this feature, it has added more playable characters including from the previous games and bosses which aren't playable in the side-scrolling story mode. Plot Gameplay Characters Playable Characters *Cyber Guy *Justice Cyber *Cyber Guy VI Unlockable Characters Newcomers * Valor Cyber * Javelin Cyber * Royal Payne * Claude-Fleur * Klaus-Vonburge * Maple Cyber * Boomer Cyber * Makairuga * Carla-Alvyse * Sara-Hyun * Cossack Cyber * Psyrazer * Rasta Cyber * Sacred Cyber Balaji * Aztec Falcon * Vinitan * Wind-Will * SunSpot * Tribesbane * Orion Cyber * Dune Cyber * Rising Star** * Shadrike Green** * Strong Cyber Hamagaru** * Crescent Cyber** * Unidentified Female Cyber Hero 1 * Unidentified Female Cyber Hero 2 * Luminux** * Ellen-Rouge** * Delta Cyber** * Roller Cyber** * Sound Cyber** * Phantom-Chaser** * Detective Shaft * Detective Echo * Gamma Cyber * Jet Cyber * Battle Armored Vincy** (Only available in 3DS with a save data of Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games) Returning from the Previous game *Cyber Guy the First *Cyber Guy II *Cyber Guy III *Cyber Guy V *Dimension Guy *Psyrazer *Cyber Junior *Tempest Cyber *Plasma Cyber *Molten Cyber *Rain Cyber *Earth Cyber *Vine Cyber *Laser Cyber *Ember Cyber *Wave Cyber *Gale Cyber *Volt Cyber *Flame Cyber *Aqua Cyber *Wind Cyber *Nature Cyber *Lightning Cyber *Icicle Cyber *Steel Cyber *Torch Cyber** *Electro Cyber** *Turbine Cyber** *Ocean Cyber** *Leaf Cyber** *Pyro Cyber** *Thunder Cyber** *Aerial Cyber** *Hydro Cyber** *Bloom Cyber** *Tremor Cyber* *Flood Cyber* *Gust Cyber* *Hail Cyber* *Volcano Cyber* *Static Cyber* *CyberSprit *Fawn-Fallgrass *Sakura-Skybloom *Glacier Cyber Non-Playable and Cutscene only *Cody-Foxworth *Sparkz *Cindr *Gyrole *Droplit *Lifyt *Combustia *Commander Skyridge *Shana-Maxwell *Darwin-Nobelle *Henry-Reevestein *Minawa-Mintgreen *Sherri-Soakwise *Wanda-Snow *NyteJet *Randy-Coolross *Scott-Forbes *Virginia-Ryse *Von-Nocturne *Monolyth *Wesper *Minogue-Riechstein *Colonel Huntley *Major Milltaune *Dread Sky *Leusch *Talza Bosses *Shan-Dai *Iron Steel Gulyd *Outage Cyber* *Quake Cyber* *Tidal Cyber* *Lava Cyber* *Hurricane Cyber* *Inferno Cyber* *Cryo Cyber* *Toxic Cyber* *Bust Cyber* *Panzer Cyber* *Radiator Cyber*** *Poacher Cyber*** *Techno Cyber*** *Saw Cyber*** *Arachnid Cyber*** *Scorpio Cyber*** *Cobra Cyber*** *Steam Guy*** *Jolt-Storm*** *Disaster Cyber *Judgment Cyber II (Final Boss in the NOCTURNE Mission) *Kleiz-Vonburge* *Grayhound* *Vouge* *Sky Viper *Death Steel *General von Kaizre *Wilhelm-Krauze (Final Boss in the Misoan Empire Mission) *OverWatch* *FireBomb* *Incenferno* *BurstFire *Brinestrom* *Colonel Drazhkai *BlowRock *Ballistic Cyber *Big Red Crasher (Final Boss in the RedTide Mission) *Nobuyaki-Haizouka *Revived Decypher Guy *Saitou-Yokawa (Final Boss in the entire game) (*) Playable only in VS mode. (**) Playable only in 3DS version (***) Boss cannot obtain a weapon if you play as Cyber Guy in the side scrolling mode Trivia * This is the only 3DS Cyber Hero video game to feature Vincy (Vinicius) as a playable character by having a save data of Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games which is a tribute to the 2016 Summer Olympics. However, he only appears in his battle armored form and does not appeared in the story mode cutscenes. * Unlike the previous games, the story mode in this game is focused on three story missions rather than a single story. After you complete the three story missions, the player character will enter the final mission which you will face a Saitou-Yokawa in his cyborg form. * Luminux, Ellen-Rouge, Delta Cyber, Roller Cyber, Sound Cyber, Phantom-Chaser, Detective Shaft, and Detective Echo are originally appeared as an assist characters in the 3DS version of Cyber Hero: Mission Earth. *CyberSprit, Fawn-Fallgrass, Sakura-Skybloom, and Glacier Cyber are the only returning playable characters from the first game that appears for their second appearance in this game, but they did not appeared in Cyber Hero: Mission Earth 2nd. Category:Video Games